Le coup de main
by Angel0ftheLord
Summary: Destiel. Dean agissait comme un idiot, encore une fois. Mais Sam semblait bien décidé à y mettre son grain de sel, aidé par Kevin. Cependant, rien ne prouvait que ce soit vraiment la meilleure des solutions...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone !**

Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis légèrement nerveuse à l'idée de poster ma première fiction à chapitres. Surtout que je dois bien avouer que j'ai écris sans vraiment savoir où j'allais - la fille super rassurante, je sais -. Mais rassurez-vous, ça ne signifie absolument pas qu'il n'y a aucune intrigue, hein !

Encore une fois un grand merci à Célie qui me fait office de beta, et de conseillère.

Attention, spoilers saison 9 !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Castiel venait de perdre sa grâce.

Metatron s'était joué de lui, et le résultat de cette manipulation lui valu de devenir humain. Son premier réflexe avait bien sûr été d'appeler Dean, utilisant les quelques sous qu'un routard généreux lui avait donné, ce dernier le trouvant sur une route de campagne où l'ancien ange s'était échoué après que le scribe de Dieu l'ait expulsé du Paradis. Le chasseur n'avait alors pas cherché à comprendre et lui avait ordonné de rester sur place alors qu'il empoignait déjà sa veste et ses clés, bien résolu à le ramener au bunker.

Sam, quant à lui, se remettait doucement des épreuves qui lui auraient permises de verrouiller les portes de l'Enfer à tout jamais. Son frère était réellement arrivé au bon moment, un peu plus et il passait l'arme à gauche. Encore. Mais pour l'heure, il allait de mieux en mieux. Le cadet Winchester avait fait un petit séjour à l'hôpital avant que Dean ne le sorte de là pratiquement de force, prétextant qu'il serait plus en sécurité au QG des Hommes de Lettres – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux –.

Le laissant aux mains de Kevin, ce dernier ne manquant pas de rappeler que Sam était suffisamment grand pour s'occuper de lui-même sans qu'il ait besoin de le « surveiller », le châtain sauta dans l'Impala et prit directement la route, dépassant allégrement les limitations de vitesse.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il se trouvait apaisé d'avoir enfin eu des nouvelles de Cas après de nombreux jours de silence radio. Il avait beau prier, l'ange ne se pointait pas, et bordel, ça le rendait fou. L'avoir au téléphone avait été une sorte de libération, et il avait senti comme un poids en moins alléger ses épaules déjà trop lourdes.

Après environ trois heures de route, il finit par retrouver son ami. Il remercia silencieusement le Prophète d'avoir pensé à retracer la cabine téléphonique d'où provenait l'appel, bien que les indications du brun n'avaient pas été complètement inutiles.

Ce dernier se trouvait assis sur le bord du trottoir, l'attendant patiemment. Il n'avait pas fière allure, des traces de sang séché parsemaient ses vêtements et sa figure, faisant étrangement ressortir ses yeux bleus, bien que ceux-ci retranscrivaient la fatigue que l'ancien être céleste semblait tenter de contenir.

En apercevant la Chevrolet au loin, il s'était empressé de se lever tandis que Dean se garait juste devant lui. Il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans la voiture, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fut installé sur le siège en cuir, fermant les paupières un bref instant, semblant s'imprégner de l'odeur du véhicule. L'aîné ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, lui laissant le temps de reprendre contenance avant de lui adresser la parole.

\- Alors... Humain, hein ? Commenta-t-il en redémarrant Baby.

\- De toutes évidences, oui. Tous ces sentiments... La faim, la soif, la fatigue, la douleur... Comment faites-vous pour supporter tout ça ?

\- J'imagine que c'est une question d'accoutumance, répondit le châtain en haussant les épaules et en le regardant rapidement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. T'en fais pas, tu t'y habitueras.

\- Je l'espère... Lâcha l'ange déchu en regardant le paysage défiler.

[…]

Et effectivement, il s'y était habitué. Plutôt bien même.

Pour le moment, il passait la majorité de ses journées au bunker, aidant les Winchester dans leurs enquêtes en faisant des recherches. Il aurait pu les accompagner sur le terrain, mais Dean refusa catégoriquement, inquiet de ce que les anges, maintenant qu'ils avaient chus – plus ou moins à cause de Cas –, pourraient lui faire s'ils lui mettaient la main dessus. Alors l'ex-ange aidait comme il pouvait, tandis que Kevin planchait d'arrache-pied sur cette fichue tablette pour découvrir s'il existait un moyen de renvoyer les emplumés au Paradis.

Même s'il se sentait bien au QG des Hommes de Lettres, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il avait tout fichu par terre, pour ne pas changer. Et alors qu'il voulait aider ses frères et sœurs, ce qui aurait été logique, du moins de son point de vue, on le lui empêchait. Sam le rassurait souvent en lui disant qu'ils trouveraient une solution, ce à quoi Castiel rétorquait qu'il doutait la trouver en restant caché lâchement à Lebanon. Le cadet se contentait alors d'un sourire compatissant, tandis que l'aîné le fusillait du regard, désapprouvant par ce fait ses paroles. « Il n'y a rien de lâche à vouloir rester en vie Cas ! » ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de grogner. Et le brun haussait machinalement les épaules – geste terriblement humain qui serrait la poitrine du châtain –, ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec lui alors qu'il l'accueillait et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir le chercher alors qu'il était dans un autre État, déboussolé.

[…]

Même si contempler un Castiel mortel avait un côté douloureux, leur rappelant sans cesse les sacrifices que le brun faisait pour eux, les trois autres occupants du bunker ne pouvaient s'abstenir d'adorer le voir réagir dans certaines situations purement humaines. Le froncement de sourcils dès qu'il goûtait un nouveau plat amusait beaucoup Sam, tandis que Kevin préférait voir la grimace de dégoût lorsque celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas. L'initier au ménage aussi avait été drôle, l'observer s'appliquer dès qu'une tâche lui était assignée le rendait attachant, donnant envie à Dean d'arrêter toutes activités pour le regarder en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini – ce qu'il n'avouerait bien sûr jamais –. Ils avaient tous été plus ou moins surpris de découvrir qu'il était apparemment doué en cuisine, Castiel le premier.

Mais au final, ce que l'aîné Winchester préférait le plus, c'était irrémédiablement le matin, quand Cas arrivait à la cuisine, grommelant, dormant à moitié, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés. S'il existait des gens matinaux, ils découvrirent bien vite que l'ancien ange n'en faisait définitivement pas parti. Le châtain aurait préféré se passer de bières pendant deux mois plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il le trouvait absolument adorable, avec son T-shirt trop grand qu'il lui avait filé et ses yeux encore embués de sommeil tandis qu'il fixait son café sans vraiment le voir, s'invectivant contre son réveil. Ils l'avaient obligé à en mettre un à 9h30, lassés de le voir se lever en cours d'après-midi pour n'arriver à s'endormir qu'aux alentours de 3h du matin. Inconsciemment, l'aîné se débrouillait toujours pour être dans la cuisine quand il se levait.

Et puis un beau jour, le brun débarqua torse-nu.

Dean, qui buvait tranquillement un café jusque-là, manqua de s'étouffer en le voyant sans T-shirt, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam qui eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire.

Légèrement rouge, l'aîné baissa la tête, tentant de reprendre contenance, puis releva doucement les yeux. Heureusement pour lui, le concerné ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, trop occupé à se servir à son tour une tasse de liquide brûlant, tel un automate, encore perclus de fatigue. Il s'installa tranquillement en face du chasseur, à mille lieues de se douter du trouble qu'il déclenchait chez son ami.

Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler, admirant la peau bronzée et les muscles finement dessinés qui s'offraient à sa vue. Des images furtives, pas réellement catholiques, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il descendit son café d'une traite, ignorant la chaleur qui attaquait sa gorge, et se précipita hors de la pièce, manquant de bousculer Kevin qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine au passage.

Castiel le regarda faire, légèrement suspicieux, puis posa son regard sur l'asiatique, qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus, avant de remarquer à son tour la tenue du brun.

\- J'crois que t'as oublié de mettre un T-shirt.

L'intéressé tiqua, puis baissa les yeux comme pour s'assurer de la véracité des propos du Prophète avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- J'ai eu trop chaud cette nuit, alors je l'ai retiré, mais je n'ai pas pensé à le remettre ce matin. C'est un problème ?

\- Non, non, juste que je ne m'étais pas attendu à te voir à moitié nu en arrivant, mais après tu fais ce que tu veux. Enfin évite d'oublier de mettre un bas quand même.

Sam s'esclaffa suite à sa remarque, tout en acquiesçant vivement de la tête.

[…]

Dean s'était empressé de se réfugier dans sa chambre, une certaine partie de son anatomie s'étant réveillée. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, gêné et confus. Depuis quand son corps réagissait à la vue de celui de Castiel ?

Il soupira, constatant que la véritable question était plutôt depuis quand s'interdisait-il de penser à l'ancien ange ? À force de s'ensevelir sous le déni, pas étonnant que son désir se rappelle à lui de manière si soudaine à peine le brun légèrement dévêtu.

Il se força à calmer ses ardeurs, tentant de penser à la peau visqueuse laissée par le dernier polymorphe qu'ils avaient chassés, ce qui fut véritablement efficace – « encore heureux, pensa Dean, sinon je suis bon pour l'asile » –.

Une fois les choses revenues à la normale, il resta un moment dans la même position à fixer inutilement le plafond, puis sorti de ses appartements tout en réfléchissant à l'explication qu'il pourrait donner pour justifier sa conduite. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver une plausible que le sort s'acharna contre lui : Cas venait de sortir de la douche et traversait le couloir. Habillé uniquement d'une serviette.

Le chasseur senti ses dents se planter férocement dans sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses yeux ne voulaient pas arrêter de dévaler le corps de son ami. Il avait les cheveux humides, des gouttes d'eau s'en évadant pour rouler le long de son torse, se perdant sous le tissu. Et bordel de merde, si il persistait à être sexy comme ça, ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires !

\- Ca-Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Et tu pouvais pas t'habiller avant ?

\- C'était aussi ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais je me suis rendu-compte que j'avais laissé mes vêtements dans ma chambre.

\- Ok, bon... Souffla-t-il en s'efforçant de garder ses yeux à la hauteur du visage de l'ancien ange. Bah vas-y, t'attends quoi ? Reprit-il en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Dean, c'est toi qui m'a interpellé, rappela son vis-à-vis en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui eh bien la conversation est terminée, tu peux y aller ! S'agita-t-il.

Son ami resta planté à le regarder, habituel froncement de sourcils en prime, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du châtain, avant de finalement abandonner et continuer son chemin. Dean s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, avant de reprendre place sur son lit.

\- Putain, fait chier ! Pesta-t-il alors que son excitation se faisait à nouveau ressentir.

[…]

Suite à ces événements, l'aîné décida de prendre ses distances vis-à-vis du brun, le temps que la situation cesse de lui échapper – ce qui était parfaitement futile –. Sam n'hésitait pas à lui lancer des regards réprobateurs en le voyant se tenir le plus loin possible de lui, sortant de plus en plus afin d'éviter de le croiser. Kevin ne laissait rien paraître, mais il s'amusait presque de la réaction puérile de Dean. Presque seulement, car l'air morose qu'arborait Castiel à chaque fois que le châtain s'échappait enlevait instantanément toute hilarité au comportement de celui-ci. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'attraper le chasseur par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'agir en adulte. Seulement, il doutait qu'avec sa musculature il parvienne à faire grand-chose. Et il ne tenait pas spécialement à déclencher la fureur de l'aîné, déjà à fleur de peau. Peut-être que Sam serait plus en mesure de le faire...

Mais le cadet, de son côté, avait d'autres plans. Son frère refusait de confronter l'ancien ange ? Aucun problème, il allait l'y forcer. Enfin, ça, ce serait en dernier recourt. Il espérait qu'en le « poussant » un peu ça suffirait, bien qu'il en doutait fortement. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, il en était persuadé.

 **À suivre...**

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !

Bon, disons que j'expose doucement l'intrigue, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

À vrai dire, tout est parti du fait que je voulais juste voir Dean réagir face à un Cas légèrement dénudé, puis le reste s'est construit autour...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

En espérant vous revoir pour la suite. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone !**

Me voilà avec le second chapitre. J'crois que vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je prie pour que ça vous plaise !

Je vais également en profiter pour répondre aux reviews :

Mad Eater : Tout d'abord, merci, hein, c'est la moindre des choses, et pour répondre à ta question, non, pas d'autres couples en vue ! À moins que vous vouliez voir du Sam/Kevin, mais honnêtement, je trouve ça plutôt bizarre. x)

Guest : Merci pour ton passage, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

Solariene : Tu as des idées plutôt intéressantes quant au déroulement des événements... Mais je ne peux en dire plus ! :3

Barjy02 : Oui je sais, ils sont désespérants... J'admet que j'aime aussi savoir qu'ils sont tous ensemble au bunker, surtout Kevin ! IL FAUT QU'ILS NOUS LE RENDENT BORDEL ! (Pardon, j'accepte toujours pas qu'il nous ai quitté, il me manque, je l'aime T_T)

Temtaranne : C'est pas faux, toute personne normalement constituée aurait envie de se jeter sur un Castiel à moitié nu, mais si on part dans ce sens, cette fic n'a plus aucun sens. x)

Pimpiericky : Oui je sais, Dean est un idiot... Mais on l'aime quand même ! (surtout Castiel :3). T'inquiète, Sam est sur le coup !

Yakusokuyumi : En même temps, si Dean agissait en adulte responsable, il en serait moins attachant, non ?

Plume-now : Bah je suis partie dans l'idée que sachant qu'il s'est bloqué niveau sentiments, c'est l'attirance sexuelle qui a fini par prendre le dessus ! Et merci, je pense qu'il va m'en falloir. x)

Ellis Ravenwood : Haha, dans ce cas plus besoin d'attendre, voici la réponse à tes interrogations qui arrivent !

Bon voilà, j'espère vous retrouver en bas. Le chapitre est encore plutôt court, mais rassurez-vous, le prochain est censé être plus long.

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Son premier essai ne fut pas vraiment concluant, voire même carrément risible.

Alors que Dean se hâtait pour se saisir de la tarte tout fraîchement achetée fièrement exposée sur la table, Sam ne put s'empêcher de mettre son pied en travers du chemin, lui faisant un croche-patte. Son frère commença alors à chanceler, la vitesse l'obligeant à continuer d'avancer, il fonça droit sur Castiel, qui se trouvait debout de l'autre côté de la table jusque ici, tout en tentant de récupérer son équilibre. Il n'y parvint pas, et termina sa course contre le brun, qui le réceptionna dans ses bras en un geste purement instinctif.

Le rouge monta directement aux joues du chasseur, qui essaya à tout prix de ne pas poser ses yeux sur l'ancien ange, contre lequel l'élan l'avait propulsé. Il se releva bien vite, et attrapa brutalement la pâtisserie, la colère transperçant chaque pore de sa peau, avant de reprendre le chemin inverse. Il se força à ne pas courir, tâchant de garder un minimum de dignité, mais son pas était rapide. Il évita soigneusement le regard des trois autres occupants de l'endroit, et disparu dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte.

Kevin reporta son attention sur Sam, et un éclat de rire incontrôlable s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- C'était bien essayé, mais je crois qu'il va falloir faire mieux que ça, lui apprit-il à voix basse, faisant attention à ce que le brun n'entende rien.

\- À vrai dire, je sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Avoua le cadet sur le même ton, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour.

Sa réplique provoqua une nouvelle vague d'hilarité chez l'asiatique, tandis que Castiel les regardait, sourcils froncés.

[…]

La seconde tentative avait – heureusement – été bien moins ridicule.

Les frères revenaient tout juste d'une chasse fatigante, tous deux en assez piteux état. En même temps, les loups garous, ça n'étaient pas le genre à faire de cadeaux.

Ils s'étaient vite retrouvés à aller chercher le kit de premier secours à la salle de bain pour ensuite s'installer au salon, qui restait plus confortable que l'autre pièce, beaucoup plus étroite et sans chaises ni fauteuils pour s'asseoir.

Kevin se trouvait juste à côté, dans la bibliothèque – les deux salles communiquant entre elles –, il ne pouvait donc pas se soustraire aux injures et gémissements de douleur que les deux frères laissaient involontairement échapper parfois. Castiel était, quant à lui, appuyé contre le mur et les regardait faire, se blâmant et se sentant particulièrement inutile sans sa grâce. Avant, il lui aurait juste suffit de poser deux doigts sur leur front et tout aurait été réglé.

Le cadet fit alors exprès de prendre le plus de temps possible pour s'occuper de ses plaies, sachant par avance ce que son frère allait lui demander par la suite. D'un autre côté, vu la blessure que celui-ci arborait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, les points de suture s'imposaient.

\- Sammy, j'ai besoin de toi ! Annonça-t-il simplement, sachant qu'il était parfaitement inutile de préciser pour quoi faire.

\- Là, ça va pas être possible, j'ai pas encore soigné la moitié de mes blessures. Demande à Cas.

\- Quoi ? Ouais, non, je vais pas le déranger, j'vais plutôt demander à Kevin, décida-t-il avant de crier le nom du Prophète en direction de la bibliothèque. Le plus jeune des frères était d'ailleurs certain que celui-ci était actuellement en train de sourire devant la stupidité de son aîné. Le brun, quant à lui, se renfrogna et porta un regard mi agacé, mi contrit au chasseur.

\- Oui ? Entendirent-ils dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Ramène ton cul et viens m'aider pour les points de sutures !

\- Ça va pas ?! J'sais pas faire ça moi ! Demande à Castiel !

Sam dû se mordre les joues pour s'abstenir de rire devant la mine déconfite de son frère, et surtout devant le dédain que l'asiatique avait mis dans la réponse. Il devinait que ce devait être une petite vengeance personnelle de la part de l'ancien étudiant. À contre cœur, Dean s'avoua vaincu et osa enfin s'intéresser à l'ancien ange, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il lui était tombé dessus, deux semaines auparavant. Déjà qu'il l'évitait, il ne se retrouvait même plus capable de le regarder en face suite à cet épisode.

\- Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Rétorqua sèchement Dean, irrité de se retrouver piégé alors qu'il refusait désormais tout contact avec l'ex soldat de Dieu.

Ce dernier parvint à se contrôler avant qu'une _bitchface_ ne prenne place sur son visage – l'influence de Sam sûrement – et souffla doucement comme pour se calmer avant de s'installer sur l'accoudoir, tandis que Dean se maintenait aussi loin de lui que le siège le lui permettait, se mettant de dos, présentant son omoplate gauche blessée.

Le brun préféra ne rien dire, bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, et commença à prendre un coton et du désinfectant – ce qui restait tout de même mieux que du whisky bas de gamme, les Winchester devaient bien le reconnaître –. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule droite Dean, y prenant appui, alors qu'il stérilisait la plaie. Le chasseur ne parvint pas à refréner le léger frisson qui le traversa tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. L'infirmier improvisé le sentit frémir, il supposa alors que c'était en raison de la douleur.

Il avait bien tort. Le problème ne provenait pas de la froideur de l'antiseptique mordant son épiderme, mais au contraire, de la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau. Ce que Dean s'empressa d'ajouter à sa liste de choses à ne jamais admettre.

Castiel récupéra ensuite un fil et une aiguille, gentiment préparés par Sam qui avait pratiquement fini de se soigner, et commença à recoudre Dean.

Ses gestes étaient prudents, doux, on devinait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le faire correctement sans pour autant le faire trop souffrir. Méticuleux, appliqué, il faisait attention à son ami. Son autre main avait quitté l'épaule du chasseur afin de se rapprocher de l'omoplate blessée, l'aidant dans son entreprise.

Le châtain ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui. La position n'était pas confortable, mais il arrivait tout de même à voir l'expression concentrée de l'ancien ange. Malgré la sensation d'élancement que provoquait sa blessure, son cerveau refusait de se concentrer sur autre chose que les doigts de Cas délicatement posés sur sa peau. Ses yeux bleus étaient légèrement plissés, témoins de sa concentration, refusant de mal faire les points de suture.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête et son regard tomba dans celui de Dean, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Ils restèrent cinq secondes ainsi, avant que le châtain ne se lève précipitamment, grognant ce qui ressemblait à un « merci » avant de vite s'esquiver dans sa chambre, où il avait de plus en plus l'habitude de se recentrer au fil des jours.

L'ancien ange ressenti soudainement comme un manque sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Le même que Dean distinguait, bien malgré lui, contre sa peau.

Sam ne se retint pas et poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme en entendant claquer la porte des dortoirs.

[…]

\- J'en ai marre, je le supporte plus, déclara le cadet en s'installant aux côtés de Kevin qui regardait la télévision, abandonnant la traduction de tablette pour le moment.

Le Prophète n'eut même pas à se demander de qui il parlait. L'aîné devenait de plus en plus insupportable, poussant le vice jusqu'à tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver au même endroit que Castiel. D'un côté, ça leur laissait un peu de répit, ne pas avoir à subir la tension sexuelle flottant dans l'air lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce était rafraîchissant. Le problème, c'était que Dean faisait tout pour rester loin du QG des Hommes de Lettres. Il avait apparemment abandonné l'idée de sortir pour s'amuser en bonne compagnie – Sam se demandait encore pourquoi, même s'il en avait une vague idée –, et passait donc son temps à se concentrer sur la chasse – ce qui était plutôt ironique, sachant que quelques temps auparavant Dean ne voulait pas qu'il sorte suite aux épreuves –. Ils enchaînaient les enquêtes, et si l'aîné semblait très bien l'encaisser, le fait de ne pas se poser commençait à peser sur son frère.

Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer, le châtain était à la douche et Sam redoutait le moment où il ressortirait pour lui dire de ne pas traîner à aller se coucher car ils prendraient la route tôt le lendemain. Honnêtement, il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à se retenir de lui crier dessus comme quoi ça suffisait si ça arrivait.

L'ancien étudiant lui lança un regard plein de compréhension.

\- Et encore t'as pas vu Castiel, il devient fou à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Avant, vos chasses l'occupaient, mais maintenant que Dean se tourne vers moi... Il aide, bien sûr, mais on sent qu'il y met bien moins de conviction.

\- Il faut absolument faire quelque chose. T'as pas une idée ?

\- Quoi, t'es à cours de combines foireuses ? Se moqua gentiment l'asiatique.

\- Oh, ferme-là. Sérieusement, je sais plus quoi faire. Et je crois que si je dois encore prendre la route dans les prochaines 48h, j'étouffe Dean avec son oreiller à la première occasion.

\- Attends, juste pour être sûr, le bunker a bien la possibilité de se mettre en état d'alerte et d'ainsi se verrouiller, non ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Euh... Oui, enfin je sais pas comment ça marche exactement ni ce qu'il faut faire pour que la sécurité s'enclenche, mais normalement ouais, confirma Sam en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Ça doit pas être bien sorcier. Et dans ce cas, je crois que j'ai une idée. Rassure-toi, tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer, lui assura Kevin avec un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

[…]

\- Ok, donc pour la porte d'entrée c'est bon, mais il n'y a pas moyen d'en fermer une autre ? Genre une chambre, ou même la cuisine.

\- Non, le système ne s'y applique pas. Après il y a des clés si on veut verrouiller n'importe laquelle d'entre elles, mais niveau discrétion, j'ai vu mieux. Je pense que ce sera déjà assez suspect sans qu'on ai à en rajouter. Après très franchement, je reste sceptique quant à ton plan.

\- Je sais pertinemment que c'est loin d'être brillant, grimaça Kevin, mais vois le bon côté des choses, ça te donnera l'opportunité de souffler un peu.

\- Si par souffler t'entends dormir plus de 5h, je suis même prêt à te laisser les clés et te laisser faire ce que tu veux avec.

\- Fais gaffe, tu pourrais finir par regretter cette phrase, rit l'asiatique. Bon, si tout va bien, je l'ai réglé pour 19h ce soir, apprit-il en se redressant après avoir fait maintes manœuvres sur les machines terriblement anciennes et poussiéreuses des Hommes de Lettres, sous le regard impressionné du cadet qui se demandait encore comment il avait fait – bien qu'il se soit aidé des archives laissées par ceux dont il était l'héritier, il y avait un nombre incalculable de manipulation, et surtout pas intérêt à se tromper ! –. On a donc... 4h pour sortir, après on sera bloqué ici, prévint-il en consultant sa montre.

\- On a de quoi manger ?

\- Même plus que nécessaire, acquiesça l'asiatique sous l'air interrogateur du géant. J'en pouvais plus de voir Castiel s'assombrir à chaque fois que je sortais faire les courses... Il meurt d'envie de pouvoir mettre le nez dehors, mais il tient pas spécialement à aggraver la situation entre lui et Dean, qui va très certainement péter un câble s'il apprend qu'il s'est exposé au danger sans être accompagné par l'un d'entre vous, se justifia-t-il. Enfin, pour l'instant. J'pense qu'il va pas tarder à craquer, ce que je comprendrai totalement. Il a déjà été particulièrement patient je trouve.

\- Raison de plus pour lui donner un coup de pouce.

Kevin acquiesça. Il fallait qu'ils les mettent ensemble, coûte que coûte !

 **À suivre...**

Voilà, en espérant que le second chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone !**

Voilà, le troisième chapitre est là, et plus long que les premiers même ! (Enfin... Je crois.)

Je crois que vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point vos reviews me font plaisir, et contente de voir que l'alliance machiavélique Sam/Kevin vous plait !

Encore une fois, je vais répondre aux reviews (parce que je suis quelqu'un de poli et bien élevé tavu ?) :

Solariene : Ouais mais Dean est un abruti fini qui n'est apparemment pas prêt à être gentil. Méchant Dean, méchant !

Lordess Ananda Teenorag : Alors déjà, merci beaucoup, et ensuite, pour ce qui est du Cas infirmier, s'il veut ne pas se limiter qu'aux chasseurs, je vais me blesser de ce pas. xD

Barjy02 : C'est sûr que ce serait plus intelligent de leur part de se concentrer sur Cas plutôt que sur Dean, mais de toutes évidences, ça les amuse aussi énormément de mettre Dean mal à l'aise. x)

Ellis Ravenwood : Ok, tu m'as tuée avec le coup du dictionnaire, tellement véridique haha. Pour ce qui est de la résolution du problème... Il est temps de voir si ça marche !

Pimpiericky : Dean, un cas difficile ? Mais noooonn, juste un chouïa. :p

Temtaranne : "boulets", je pense que l'expression est bien choisie. x) Et merci ! :3

Nolta : Ravie d'avoir mis un "visage" - ou un compte, plutôt - sur ce "guest" ! Oui, je sais, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort j'imagine. xD

Yakusokuyumi : C'est le moment de le découvrir. ;)

Eh bien, tout me semble prêt, alors c'est parti...

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Lorsque 19h sonna, Kevin était à la bibliothèque en train de tenter de décrypter la tablette, Sam juste en face avec son ordinateur, Dean devant la télé, et Castiel dans sa chambre occupé à lire.

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement, tandis que les lampes rouges prenaient le relais.

Sam feint alors parfaitement la surprise et commença à observer autour de lui, comme inquiet. Kevin arbora la même expression, tandis que Dean s'était déjà relevé du canapé.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Maugréa l'aîné tandis que la télé venait de se couper toute seule.

Il s'avança vers la pièce où étaient installés le Prophète et son frère et interrogea ce dernier du regard. Il y répondit par un haussement d'épaules, celui qui signifiait qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Le châtain se tourna alors vers l'asiatique, qui secoua la tête, geste traduisant la même chose, à savoir son ignorance quant à la situation.

Dean grinça des dents et s'avança vers l'interrupteur central situé près de la porte d'entrée du bunker, tandis que les deux comploteurs se congratulaient du regard pour leur performance digne d'un Oscar – bon ok, Sam s'emballait peut-être un peu –.

Le chasseur releva alors la manette contrôlant le courant du bunker, et il entendit la télé se remettre en marche. Malheureusement, les lumières ne semblaient pas décidées à suivre et ils restaient éclairés uniquement par les loupiotes rouges installées aux murs.

L'ex-ange finit par pointer le bout de son nez, son bouquin encore à la main et une mine soucieuse sur le visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Aucune idée, le QG semble s'être mis en état d'alerte, constata Kevin.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

Le plus jeune piqua alors le haussement d'épaules de Sam, tandis que les sourcils du brun se froncèrent.

\- La porte est bloquée ! S'exclama alors Dean depuis le hall, visiblement contrarié. J'y crois pas, on est coincés ici ! J'espère au moins que t'as pensé à faire le plein de bières ! Menaça-t-il le Prophète en le pointant du doigt.

\- C'est bizarre, l'électricité semble tout de même fonctionner, mon ordinateur continue de charger et on entend la télé, fit le cadet d'un air intrigué.

\- Ce qui signifie que tout marche normalement, en déduisit l'asiatique, sauf les lumières principales et la porte, apparemment, ajouta-t-il en regardant les lampes de chevet remises en service par le châtain sur les différentes tables en chêne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! S'emporta Dean. Sam, Kevin, direction la salle des machines, tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel avant de s'y diriger.

Ils obéirent docilement, non sans avoir échangé un regard victorieux, et le suivirent. Castiel en fit de même, se contrefichant de l'avis du chasseur. Celui-ci ne laissa échapper aucun commentaire, mais il l'évita consciencieusement, simulant de ne pas le voir.

Une fois arrivés, Dean lança un regard dépité aux différentes consoles, bien obligé de remarquer que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Enfin, du peu qu'il pouvait en dire, n'étant pas vraiment du genre à traîner par ici. Il s'aperçut cependant que la manette contre le mur supposant être remontée était baissée. Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et l'empoigna pour la remettre dans sa position initiale, mais son effort fut vain : elle descendit à nouveau.

Bien que tout son corps lui criait de s'acharner sur ce fichu levier, il parvint à se contrôler, devinant que ce ne serait pas la solution. Il reporta alors son attention sur les trois autres hommes qui s'activaient du côté des archives afin de trouver une réponse, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux machines qui n'indiquaient rien d'anormal.

Ils passèrent en revue un grand nombre de dossiers, mais rien n'y fit, les recherches s'avérèrent infructueuses – Sam et Kevin ayant pris soin de planquer ceux décrivant comment rétablir la situation –.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, souffla le géant l'air faussement déçu. Ils ne semblent pas avoir pensé à cette figure de cas.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria son frère. Non mais tu vas pas me dire qu'on va rester enfermer ici à vie ?

\- Je doute que ce soit possible, intervint Kevin. L'endroit a été conçu intelligemment, s'il sent qu'il n'est pas vide, je suis presque sûr qu'il finira par déverrouiller la porte.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, acquiesça Castiel.

\- Et on va devoir rester cloîtrer ici pendant combien de temps exactement ? C'est pas tout mais on a du pain sur la planche, j'ai repéré un cas intéressant dans l'Indiana, on devait partir à la première heure demain !

Sam ressenti instantanément l'envie de prendre le Prophète dans ses bras pour le remercier, mais se contenta de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche à la place. Il vérifia le réseau et s'adressa à son aîné.

\- On capte tout de même, je pense qu'il va falloir prévenir un autre chasseur et le mettre sur l'affaire. Vu la situation, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Il reçut un soupir bruyant en réponse, et ne put qu'observer le dos de son frère en train de s'éloigner prestement.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Dean se réveilla déjà passablement nerveux et stressé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir fuir Castiel de la journée, il acheva de perdre son sang froid en constatant que Sam et Kevin étaient tout bonnement introuvables. Lui qui s'était attendu à les voir soit dans la bibliothèque, soit dans la cuisine fut surpris de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il passa même voir dans leur chambre, rien.

Il fit le tour du QG des Hommes de Lettres deux fois, aucune trace d'eux. En revanche, il avait croisé l'objet de toutes ses pensées, qui lisait dans la pièce à vivre et le regardait passer et repasser curieusement.

Ce qu'il s'apprêta alors à faire ne l'enchanta pas. Du tout. Mais c'était de son frère dont il s'agissait, et bien que de toutes évidences il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Le bunker s'était mystérieusement mis en mode sécurisé, et son cadet disparaissait – de même que le Prophète, il ne l'oubliait pas –, alors bien sûr, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions !

Le brun paraissait complètement étranger à ses doutes, et il s'en voulu presque de l'arracher à sa lecture alors qu'il semblait si paisible. Un « Cas ? » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et il se fustigea intérieurement de penser que juste prononcer son surnom lui avait manqué. Lorsque deux orbes bleutés se fixèrent sur lui, le soulagement qui s'empara de son corps face à cette impression de familiarité lui donna encore plus envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

\- Oui ?

\- T'aurais pas vu Sam et Kevin ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas dans leurs chambres ?

\- J'ai fait deux fois le tour des lieux. Ils ne sont nulle part.

\- Comment ça ? Réagit l'ancien ange en se mettant debout immédiatement, l'anxiété prenant subitement le contrôle de son corps.

\- Je.. Je sais pas Cas. Je comprends pas, ils ne sont même pas supposés pouvoir sortir !

\- Es-tu sûr que la porte est toujours close ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment essayé, mais les lumières ne fonctionnent toujours pas, donc logiquement, on est toujours bloqués.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir. Et si elle est effectivement encore verrouillée, on ira les chercher ensemble, d'accord ?

Une alarme retentit dans la tête de Dean, lui rappelant qu'il devait impérativement prendre ses distances par rapport à son ami, ne serait-ce que le temps de se débarrasser de tous ces sentiments bizarres à son sujet – bien qu'une autre partie de cette même caboche lui signalait vigoureusement que c'était peine perdue –.

Il retint une remarque cinglante comme quoi ce que proposait l'ancien soldat de Dieu était complètement absurde sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils apparaissent comme par magie, et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Et non, la voix dans son esprit particulièrement enjouée à l'idée de se retrouver auprès de l'ex-ange ne comptait pas du tout dans la balance !

[…]

Les suppositions du chasseur s'avérèrent justes, ils n'avaient toujours aucun moyen de rejoindre l'extérieur. Ignorant la joie passagère qu'il s'infiltra en lui sournoisement en comprenant qu'il allait enfin passer un peu de temps avec Castiel – se réprimandant au passage d'être aussi con vu que c'était lui qui avait tant tenu à s'en éloigner –, ils commencèrent leur inspection du bunker.

Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, créant une ambiance lourde, comme une chape de plomb déterminée à les étouffer.

Dean préférait ne pas parler de peur que le brun ne saisisse l'occasion au vol pour l'interroger sur son comportement des dernières semaines passées. Quant à celui-ci, l'inquiétude vis-à-vis du fait que le chasseur ne l'envoie balader et ne décide finalement de continuer les recherches tout seul l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que la situation s'était débloquée pour le moment car l'instinct de grand frère de Dean prenait toujours le pas sur toutes ses autres émotions. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'envie irrépressible de l'attraper et le forcer à lui parler sans aucune échappatoire qui lui manquait. Mais alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier, le châtain s'évertuait à rester loin de lui. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire si en plus de ça il lui en donnait une bonne raison ? Le chasser du bunker ?

Son cœur se contracta en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas impossible, techniquement le chasseur en avait tous les droits, après tout l'ex-ange n'était rien d'autre qu'un squatteur. Dans le fond, il n'avait même plus d'utilité, hormis ses quelques connaissances accumulées au fil de sa longue existence. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait être un atout lors des chasses, il restait un guerrier, mais la menace des anges déchus agissait comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

Certes, Sam lui avait dit qu'il faisait parti de la famille et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas se sentir à sa place, ce qui avait eut pour effet de faire éclater une bulle de joie dans son ventre, mais le malaise planant entre lui et l'aîné semblait peser sur tout le monde. Et il n'avait aucune envie de faire de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison pour les Winchester un lieu rempli de tension. C'était supposé être un havre de paix, et non l'inverse. Cependant, il forçait de manière non intentionnelle le châtain à partir chasser aux quatre coins du pays pratiquement sans se reposer. Résultat, c'était le cadet qui trinquait, le suivant sur les routes.

Peut-être qui s'ils mettaient les choses à plat, les choses reviendraient finalement à leur place ?

Mais Dean ne paraissait pas disposé à parler, et mine de rien, juste le fait de pouvoir se tenir près de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, lui faisait du bien.

Alors il se tût, et ils continuèrent à fouiller le QG des Hommes de Lettres.

[…]

De leur côté, Sam et Kevin se désespéraient de voir que de toutes évidences, ce plan-là n'allait pas être leur planche de salut. Ils s'étaient aller à imaginer que ça aurait pu marcher, celui-ci étant tout de même mieux fignolé que les deux précédents, mais ces idiots s'entêtaient à ne pas vouloir se parler.

Ils avaient eu un léger espoir suite aux quelques mots échangés dans le salon, mais ce dernier était parti en fumée dès qu'ils s'avancèrent dans le premier couloir, silencieux.

Ils avaient longtemps réfléchi à l'endroit où se cacher afin que Dean ne leur tombe pas dessus, puis finalement, trop désireux de savoir ce qui pourrait bien se passer entre les deux handicapés des sentiments, ils décidèrent d'user du côté labyrinthe du bunker à leur avantage.

Ainsi, ils les suivaient discrètement, se cachant derrière des pans de mur, ou même dans des pièces laissées ouvertes. En chaussettes et sur la pointe des pieds, ils se savaient ridicules, mais se sentaient à la fois l'âme d'un James Bond.

Conscients de l'inconfort évident que partageaient les deux hommes, ils convinrent de mettre fin au supplice. Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin et retournèrent dans les pièces principales. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'entrée du salon, ils se permirent de reparler et discutèrent négligemment de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient par rapport au bunker.

« Découvrant » les lieux vides, ils se mirent alors à crier les prénoms de Dean et de Castiel, comme s'ils les cherchaient. Leurs appels eurent l'effet escompté puisqu'ils les virent débarquer à l'entrée du couloir, le Winchester ayant l'air à la fois soulagé et agacé.

\- Bon sang, mais vous foutiez quoi ? Ça doit bien faire trois quarts d'heure que je vous cherche !

\- Désolé Dean, on faisait juste le tour du bun-...

« On faisait juste le tour du bunker pour vérifier s'il n'existe pas un moyen de sortir d'ici » était ce que Sam avait prévu de dire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent le battant d'une porte claquer violemment contre son cadre.

Et pour une fois, ça se trouvait être Castiel qui semblait avoir perdu son calme, pourtant si caractéristique de sa personne.

[…]

Le cadet Winchester et le Prophète ne tardèrent pas à rétablir le courant après ça, prétextant que le bunker s'était apparemment remis de lui-même – comme l'avait prédit Kevin – lorsque Dean posa la question.

La situation se décoinça un peu, dans le sens où Sam parvint à convaincre son frère de prendre un peu de repos, en ayant ras le bol des chasses à répétition.

Mais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de voir le chasseur se barrer à tout bout de champs, c'était le brun qui posait problème. On ne le voyait plus, puisque ce dernier passait tout son temps dans sa chambre. C'était le géant et l'asiatique qui s'occupaient plus ou moins de lui, lui apportant de quoi manger et le forçant presque à finir son assiette.

Ils essayaient de lui parler, mais l'ex-ange s'obstinait à rester muet.

Et puis quelques jours plus tard, au creux de la nuit, on put apercevoir une silhouette se glisser discrètement hors du QG des Hommes de Lettres, un sac sur le dos.

Celle-ci jeta un dernier regard au lieu qui l'avait hébergé au cours de ces derniers mois puis parti sans se retourner, la tête basse.

 **À suivre...**

Euh... Pas taper ? Oui ? On est d'accord ? Bien. Interdiction aux tomates aussi !

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Oui, je sais, c'est frustrant, mais il faut pas que ce soit trop facile non plus. x)

N'hésitez pas à déverser votre haine dans les reviews (non en vrai vous avez le droit d'être gentil(le)s quand même, hein).

En espérant vous revoir pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone !**

Me voici avec le quatrième chapitre, qui à priori, sera l'avant-dernier de cette fiction.

Je vais encore répondre aux reviews, et puis je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Barjy02 : Je commence à croire que tu es médium, ou que tu lis dans mes pensées !

Solariene : Oh Dieu, je suis désolée de t'avoir rappelé ce moment douloureux de la saison 9 !

Temtaranne : Mais, c'est douloureux les fourchettes, non ? :(

Primitus Victor : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir à lire. :3

Voilà,

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

\- COMMENT ÇA CAS EST PARTI ?! S'invectiva Dean.

Sam et Kevin venaient de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Lorsque le Prophète avait voulu aller apporter de la nourriture à l'ancien être céleste, il tomba sur une pièce absolument vide, le lit fait au carré, le bureau rangé. La peur le prit au ventre, et poussé par un mauvais pressentiment, il commença à ouvrir les tiroirs de la commode. Il restait encore quelques vêtements, mais il était évident que la moitié avait disparu. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un T-shirt plié soigneusement sur les draps. Il s'approcha, et constata douloureusement que celui-ci était à l'effigie d' _AC/DC_. C'était celui de Dean, qui servait jusqu'alors de pyjama au désormais fugitif. Ils lui avaient bien évidemment acheté ses propres affaires au fil du temps, mais le châtain lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le garder s'il le souhaitait.

\- Non, c'est pas possible ! Fulmina-t-il en se précipitant vers la chambre où résidait l'ancien ange.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante dans sa poitrine, un nœud avait pris place dans sa gorge, et une boule dans son estomac. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce, et se sentit nauséeux juste à voir l'état impeccable de celle-ci. Ça faisait impersonnel, sans vie, vide. Comme si personne n'avait vécu ici, ce qui acheva de retourner l'estomac de l'aîné pour de bon.

Il s'avança vers le lit, et découvrit son haut. D'une main tremblante, il l'attrapa, et l'odeur musquée de Castiel l'enivra. Il serra le tissu dans sa main en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Divers sentiments se battaient dans sa poitrine : la colère, la peur, l'inquiétude, le regret. Il finit par balancer rageusement le T-shirt, désormais froissé, sur le lit et sortit en claquant la porte – à croire que c'était devenu une habitude chez lui –. Il fonça directement à la cuisine, où se trouvaient encore Sam et Kevin, et frappa du poing sur la table, les faisant sursauter.

\- On doit aller à sa recherche ! MAINTENANT !

\- Et comment est-ce que tu compte le retrouver exactement ? Il peut être n'importe où ! Rappela son frère.

\- On peut toujours tenter d'utiliser le GPS de son portable pour le repérer, réfléchit le plus jeune.

Dean le regarda, et son niveau d'énervement sembla monter d'un cran en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Eh bien, t'attends quoi, le déluge ? Cracha-t-il. Ou qu'il se fasse tuer peut-être ?!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sam de se fâcher.

\- Dean, tu pourrais au moins avoir l'obligeance d'être un minimum respectueux envers nous ! On sait tous que s'il s'est barré, c'est de TA faute ! Parce que T'AS pas eu le cran d'accepter que tu puisses l'envisager autrement qu'en tant qu'ami ! Alors tu vas prendre ton mal en patience, parce que ça ne sert à rien d'aller errer sans but précis avec l'espoir de _peut-être_ lui tomber dessus !

Le chasseur accusa le coup, bien que ses yeux verts se voilèrent. Et même si les propos de son cadet lui restaient en travers de la gorge, il comprit alors qu'il avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir, et Kevin aussi. Après tout, Cas était important pour eux aussi, et il l'avait poussé à partir. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que s'enfoncer sous une couche de déni est bien plus simple que d'assumer le fait qu'il ait développé des sentiments pour le brun. Maintenant qu'il était sur le point de le perdre – à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait, ce à quoi il refusait de penser – il se rendait compte d'à quel point c'était dérisoire.

Mais ce qui eut pour effet de le perturber encore plus fut de voir que Sam avait parfaitement conscience de la situation. Et encore mieux que ça, qu'il s'en fichait complètement. C'est alors que les dernières pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, et que la lumière se fit : le croche-patte, qu'il avait simplement considéré comme une blague de sa part – qui lui valu de se faire engueuler copieusement le lendemain –, le temps anormal qu'il avait mis à panser ses blessures, et le bunker qui se verrouille mystérieusement avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec Kevin...

L'enflure.

Ça faisait plus d'un mois et demi que son cadet essayait de le caser avec l'ancien soldat de Dieu !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Bien au contraire, il avait forcé le châtain à éviter encore plus Castiel au fur et à mesure de ses manœuvres. Mais il n'allait pas non plus lui jeter la pierre. Tout était de sa faute, entièrement.

Le temps que la vérité ne lui éclate au visage, Kevin était allé chercher son ordinateur et s'affairait sur celui-ci.

\- Eh merde, il a apparemment jeté son portable ! Ragea-t-il après avoir pianoté quelques secondes sur son clavier.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam en se plaçant à sa gauche pour voir l'écran, tandis que Dean faisait la même chose de l'autre côté.

\- Ça fait depuis 7h15 ce matin qu'il n'a pas bougé, et d'après google map, les coordonnées montrent une simple rue, comprenant juste de habitations. Pas de magasins, de bars, ou quoique ce soit. Mais par contre, il y a bien une poubelle. Il me semble évident qu'il s'en est débarrassé.

\- Fait chier ! Tonna Dean.

\- Cependant, ça reste une piste ! Raisonna son cadet. Ça veut dire qu'il y est passé, et permet donc de réduire le champ de recherche. Il a laissé son téléphone où ?

\- À Red Cloud, au Nebraska.

\- Aussi loin ? S'étonna le géant.

\- « Aussi loin » ? Répéta le châtain, surpris. Ce n'est qu'à 20 minutes en voiture, 30 s'il y a du trafic !

\- Ouais, sauf qu'à pied t'en as au moins pour 5h, y'à 32 kilomètres à parcourir quand même. Donc, logiquement...

\- ...Quelqu'un a accepté de le prendre en auto-stop, reprit l'ancien étudiant, voyant où Sam voulait en venir. Bon, j'ai réussi à délimiter une zone de recherche à partir de Red Cloud. Vous avez une carte des routes quelque part ?

\- Il me semble en avoir vu plusieurs y'à pas si longtemps, attends...

Le cadet s'éloigna et disparu dans le couloir, tandis que Dean scrutait l'ordinateur de l'asiatique qui affichait le plan de la ville du Nebraska, réfléchissant aux différentes directions possibles. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il y en avait des tas, mais se résolu à se concentrer sur les petites routes, supposant que l'ex-ange ne cherchait pas à attirer l'attention. Il ferait donc de son mieux pour être discret, et ainsi, passerait certainement par les endroits peu fréquentés. Néanmoins, s'il voulait trouver une âme charitable pour le prendre en voiture, il devait se rapprocher de lieux plus peuplés. Il le voyait bien aller de villes en villes, restant le moins de temps possible dans celles-ci, tout en passant par des routes de campagne peu empruntées.

Son frère le coupa dans ses réflexions en revenant dans la pièce, la carte demandée à la main.

\- On a de la chance, les Hommes de Lettres ont recueillis un nombre impressionnant de map permettant ainsi de retracer tout les États-Unis, leur apprit-il en la donnant à Kevin, ainsi qu'un stylo rouge – décidément, ils semblaient partager un cerveau pour deux, le jeune homme s'apprêtait justement à lui en demander un ! –.

L'aîné s'empêcha de faire un commentaire désobligeant comme quoi il n'avait pas la même vision « d'avoir de la chance » que lui, mais la gueulante que son cadet venait de pousser quelques minutes auparavant l'en dissuada.

Le Prophète enleva le capuchon du stylo et traça deux larges cercles sur la carte, autour de Red Cloud.

\- Alors, en considérant qu'il a au moins une heure et demie d'avance sur nous, sachant qu'il est pratiquement 9h, tout en y ajoutant les 20 minutes de route que vous avez à faire, ce rond-là représente la distance minimum, s'il est à pieds, et celui-ci celle maximum, s'il a trouvé un véhicule.

\- Pas de temps à perdre Sammy, on y va ! Prends une des voitures des Hommes de Lettres, ça nous permettra d'aller plus vite. Kevin, quant à toi, lance un avis de recherche pour Cas, et vérifie toutes les caméras possibles et inimaginables, quitte à hacker chaque commissariat j'en ai rien à foutre, mais tiens nous au courant si t'as quoique ce soit !

Le concerné acquiesça et se mit instantanément au travail. Sam utilisa son portable pour prendre rapidement en photo la carte avec les deux cercles puis la tendit à Dean. Il s'en empara avant de se dépêcher d'aller récupérer les clés de l'Impala. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller une seconde de plus.

[…]

L'homme finit son verre de whisky d'une traite. Malgré l'absence de ses ailes, rien d'autre ne paraissait avoir changé. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge sans qu'il n'en ressente ni le goût, ni les effets. À vrai dire, il se demandait encore pourquoi il s'évertuait à continuer d'en boire. Sûrement pour coller à son rôle de grand chef, et donc, de personnage important.

Alors qu'il reposait son verre, la grande porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux marrons.

\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre monsieur, mais j'ai des informations de la plus haute importance.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir blanc et l'invita à parler d'un signe de la main.

\- Le rebelle a été retrouvé. On l'a localisé aux alentours d'Inavale, dans le Nebraska grâce à des caméras de circulation. Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Envoyez-y trois hommes, et qu'ils me l'amènent s'ils y parviennent. Sinon, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à le tuer. Mais assurez-vous qu'ils fassent attention, il est très dangereux.

\- Bien monsieur.

Sa secrétaire le salua respectueusement et ressortit de la pièce. L'homme assis sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Comme quoi, il avait vraiment bien fait de choisir un hôte à la tête d'une entreprise de surveillance. Et d'avoir placé des anges dans chaque États du pays.

[…]

\- Sammy, dis-moi que t'as quelque chose ! Supplia presque Dean en décrochant le téléphone.

\- Pas vraiment, entendit-il, et il s'imagina sans problème sa tête de chien battu à l'autre bout du fil. Enfin, si quand même. Cas est passé acheter de quoi manger dans une petite supérette, et apparemment il se dirigerait vers l'ouest.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça ?

\- Le « p'tit gars aux yeux bleus » lui aurait visiblement demandé le temps qu'il faut pour arriver au Colorado.

\- Très bien, je suis cette piste. Essaie de voir si des gens l'ont aperçu à l'ouest de la ville.

Il mit fin à la conversation téléphonique sans plus de cérémonies.

Les Winchester s'étaient séparés en arrivant à Red Cloud. Le cadet s'était arrêté en ville et interrogeait différentes personnes afin de savoir s'ils avaient vu leur ami, ayant une photo de lui sur son portable – envoyée par Kevin – et arborant son costume d'agent du FBI, récupéré à la hâte dans le coffre de l'Impala.

L'aîné, quant à lui, s'était décidé à rouler en fonction des indications faites par le Prophète sur la carte. Jusqu'alors, il s'était plutôt dirigé vers le nord, cherchant plus ou moins consciemment en direction d'Hastings, la capitale du Nebraska. Il prenait bien sûr toutes les petites routes qu'il trouvait et faisait en fonction des prochaines villes.

Heureusement, il n'était pas trop loin lorsque Sam l'avait appelé. Ainsi, il put vite dévier sa trajectoire et partir vers l'ouest.

[…]

Il roulait depuis un quart d'heure lorsque son portable sonna de nouveau. Il eut à peine le temps de dire « allô ? » que la voix de Kevin s'éleva, visiblement inquiet.

\- Dean ! Je l'ai retrouvé !

Le châtain sentit son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine. Il ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une sensation de soulagement ou d'appréhension, mais il pencha plus pour cette dernière option, car le ton du Prophète laissait présager que la suite n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

\- Il est à Inavale, au Nebraska, et est passé devant une caméra de sécurité y'a sept minutes. Par contre, on est pas les seuls à chercher Castiel, et je crois que les anges l'ont trouvé avant...

\- Comment ça tu crois ?! S'écria nerveusement le chasseur.

\- La vidéo n'est pas très nette, et ça s'est presque passé hors-cadre. Mais alors qu'il marchait, une voiture s'est arrêtée pas loin de lui. Le reste ne s'est pas passé dans mon champ de vision, mais j'ai fini par voir que trois hommes l'ont embarqué dans une voiture, une BMW X5 noire. J'ai pu zoomer et ai réussi à relever la plaque. Elle est du Nebraska et immatriculée 20-7LM.

\- _Son of a bitch_ ! Reste en ligne et continue à pirater les caméras, tu dois absolument lui remettre la main dessus !

\- J'étais justement en train de le faire.

Et effectivement, Dean pouvait reconnaître les cliquetis caractéristiques des doigts de l'ancien étudiant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Pour sa part, il se contenta d'accélérer encore plus. Par chance, le fait d'avoir commencé à partir vers le nord pour ensuite virer vers l'ouest lui permirent de se retrouver juste au dessus d'Inavale. Il parcourut donc les 8 kilomètres qui le séparait de la ville en 6 minutes au lieu de 10.

Pendant ce temps, les mains agiles de l'asiatique s'activaient afin de retrouver le véhicule dans lequel Castiel s'était fait embarquer. L'asiatique lui donnait des indications au fur et à mesure, voyant parfois la voiture apparaître sur son écran, retraçant ainsi son itinéraire. Mais il avait toujours quelques minutes de retard, sans oublier qu'il ignorait où ils conduisaient le brun. Il finit par le découvrir. Ou plutôt, il finit par vaguement le découvrir.

\- Eh merde ! Jura-t-il encore une fois.

Les muscles de Dean se contractèrent immédiatement à l'entente de ces deux mots.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai réussi à reproduire leur parcourt et sais à peu près où se trouve la BMW, mais j'ai plus d'images. Y'a aucune caméra là-bas. Je peux t'y guider, mais après, tu seras livré à toi-même.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en sortirai, assura-t-il en récupérant une lame angélique dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en la posant sur ses genoux.

L'ancien étudiant le conduisit alors jusqu'au bout de route qu'il avait pu couvrir. Le châtain finit par raccrocher en lui ordonnant de contacter Sam pour qu'il rapplique le plus vite possible. Il se savait capable de gérer la situation tout seul – en même temps, il était tellement furieux qu'à ce niveau-là ça ne l'étonnerait même pas d'arriver à buter une garnison d'anges entière – mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. La vie de Cas était en jeu, et bordel, Dieu savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à le sortir de là, ça le tuerait. Déjà qu'il l'avait envoyé lui-même à l'abattoir, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il l'avait perdu sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas eu les couilles d'accepter ses sentiments avant !

Il fut à peine étonné de voir qu'en avançant au bout du chemin il s'était retrouvé face à un entrepôt désaffecté. Le constat comme quoi les anges et les démons n'étaient pas bien différents aurait presque pu le faire sourire dans un autre contexte. Il s'avança prudemment vers la bâtisse et remarqua effectivement la voiture noire garée un peu plus loin. Il serra les dents, tandis que son corps tremblait presque sous la colère sourde qui avait pris possession de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si son animosité était dirigée envers ceux qui détenait l'ancien soldat de Dieu ou envers lui-même pour leur avoir permis de lui tomber dessus, certainement un peu des deux.

Le chasseur parvint à s'immiscer discrètement dans le bâtiment abandonné, poignard angélique à la main et à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il s'avança doucement parmi les couloirs gris et ternes, s'empêchant de courir pour s'assurer que le brun allait bien.

Il aboutit dans la salle principale, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui fit instantanément bouillonner son sang tandis que ses poings se serraient compulsivement.

Castiel était bien là. Mais il était attaché à une chaise, quelques éraflures manifestement provoquées par une lame parsemant son visage et son buste, déchirant son T-shirt. Face à lui se tenaient trois hommes habillés d'un costard, tenant chacun une arme blanche propre aux anges.

L'un d'entre eux, le mieux bâti avec des cheveux blonds et courts, prit la parole.

\- Techniquement, Bartholomée veut soit qu'on te ramène à lui, soit qu'on te tue. On va plutôt t'amener à lui, mais on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu avant, non ? Lâcha-t-il avant d'entailler le bras de Castiel qui gémit de douleur. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui !

Dean sut à l'instant même où il le faisait que c'était irraisonné et complètement stupide, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il aurait probablement dû tracer un simple symbole anti-ange avec son sang et ainsi les envoyer le plus loin possible, mais la rage l'aveuglait entièrement, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de faire payer ces connards du paradis en les tuant de ses propres mains !

Il s'élança alors à toute vitesse vers eux et se jeta sur celui qui venait de parler. La surprise le déséquilibra, et une fois au sol, le châtain n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de lui planter le poignard en plein cœur, faisant ainsi émerger une clarté éblouissante de son corps.

Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer son geste qu'il fut brutalement renversé sur le dos, recevant une pluie de coups, et perdant son arme par la même occasion qui partie s'échouer aux pieds de son ami.

\- Dean ! Laissa inconsciemment échapper l'ancien ange, l'affolement transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Ferme-là ! Lui ordonna le troisième homme de Bartholomée en le frappant durement au visage.

Castiel sentit alors le goût métallique du fameux liquide rouge se répandre dans sa bouche. Il le recracha au pied de celui qui l'avait touché en le regardant méchamment. Celui-ci l'attrapa alors fermement par les cheveux qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne afin de relever le visage de son ancien frère vers lui, puis plaça sa lame sur sa jugulaire.

\- Espèce de petit insolent, tu vas le regretter !

\- Cas, non ! S'écria Dean qui parvenait tant bien que mal à contrer les assauts de l'ange contre lequel il se battait.

La panique lui valu une poussée d'adrénaline. Il réussit alors à repousser assez fortement le soldat angélique pour se libérer de son emprise, se remit d'une rapidité déconcertante – pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire malmener par un être céleste – sur ses pieds et couru pour éloigner l'homme de Castiel en lui sautant dessus.

Il fut étonné de voir que la même manœuvre semblait fonctionner deux fois, car son adversaire perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva couché contre le béton froid de l'entrepôt.

\- Dean ! Entendit-il une nouvelle fois, suivi du bruit du métal roulant sur le ciment.

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il avait la lame angélique à portée de main. Il comprit alors que le brun venait de la lui faire passer. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'en saisit avant de faire subir à l'homme le même traitement qu'au précédent.

Alors qu'il se relevait et s'apprêtait à s'occuper du troisième de la même façon, il reconnu le bruit qualificatif d'une arme dont on enlève le cran de sécurité.

Non, pire que ça, le bruit de _son_ arme !

Il releva les yeux vers le cliquetis et avala difficilement sa salive en voyant que l'ange le tenait en joue.

Il ne put s'abstenir de tâter inutilement l'arrière de sa ceinture, et effectivement, son beretta avait disparu. Il avait dû le perdre lorsqu'il se battait avec l'emplumé. Il jura entre ses dents, comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

\- Je savais qu'on aurait dû tuer le rebelle dès le début. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté, tant pis pour eux ! Mais je ne referai pas la même erreur. Et puis un Winchester en prime, Bartholomée va être ravi !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Lança l'aîné avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'homme sembla perdre une partie de son assurance et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, essayant certainement de savoir si le châtain était sérieux ou s'il tentait juste de gagner du temps. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en décider, une lame lui transperça le torse et une lumière aveuglante jaillit hors de lui. Il tomba alors à terre, laissant apparaître Sam qui se tenait dans son dos, un poignard angélique serré entre ses doigts.

\- Sérieusement Dean, te coltiner trois anges à toi tout seul ? Mais à quoi pensais-tu, bon sang ?! Le gronda-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucun réponse, son frère préférant se précipiter vers Castiel, qui était toujours attaché, la respiration difficile. Le cadet se rendit alors compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne l'avait pas franchement regardé jusque là, c'est pourquoi il s'était permis de faire une remarque à son aîné plutôt que de s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de l'ancien soldat de Dieu.

Son frère l'avait déjà détaché lorsqu'il s'approcha. Mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas s'en être rendu-compte, trop concentré sur le brun. Dean posa doucement ses mains autour du cou de l'ex-ange pour l'inciter à le regarder, et se baissa à sa hauteur, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Les deux orbes bleutées semblaient d'ailleurs avoir beaucoup de mal à rester ouvertes, et son ami n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, même une fois débarrassé de ses liens.

\- Cas ? Eh, ça va ?

\- Dean, je...

Le reste de sa phrase disparu tandis qu'il perdait connaissance.

 **À suivre...**

Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si vous saviez les recherches que je me suis retrouvée à faire pour que toute la partie sur les différentes villes et le temps de route soit véridique. x)

N'hésitez absolument pas à me laisser une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

En espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone !**

Me voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette fiction - qui au final n'était pas bien longue, j'en conviens -.

Il est temps de répondre aux reviews, puis je vous laisse à votre lecture (qui je l'espère vous sera agréable... Comment ça je stresse à l'idée d'avoir rater la fin de l'histoire ?)

KaraDraven : Merci beaucoup ! De plus, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que tu ne trouves pas les personnages OOC. :)

Barjy02 : Par pitié, faites que ça ne se passe jamais dans la série, j'pense que je resterai en position fœtale pendant 3 mois si ça arrivait !

Temtaranne : Ouf, je suis rassurée alors ! Et merci. :)

Yakusokuyumi : Heureusement que quelqu'un pense à mon cher Kevin qui s'est pratiquement tapé tout le travail de repérage tout seul ! T'inquiète, Sam et Dean se sont bien chargés de les amocher à leur tour haha.

Solariene : Merci ! :) Euh, après pour la déclaration... Enfin tu verras, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop quand même !

Nolta : Merci pour le compliment quant à la retranscription de l'action, j'étais loin d'être sûre de moi !

Shinobu24 : De toutes évidences, tu as un timing parfait. x) En espérant que la fin te plaise, et merci. :)

Aller, c'est parti pour ce dernier chapitre,

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Le trajet d'Inavale à Lebanon se fit à la vitesse de la lumière. Exceptionnellement, le châtain avait laissé les clés au géant et s'était installé sur la banquette arrière avec l'ancien être céleste étendu sur celle-ci, la tête sur les genoux du chasseur.

« Et la voiture ? » Avait posé Sam.

« Tu la récupéreras plus tard. »

Le ton était sans appel, et le cadet s'y plia.

Une fois au bunker, Dean sortit précipitamment de la voiture – faisant tout de même attention à ne pas bousculer le brun – et le transporta dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée à l'origine, tandis que son frère allait récupérer de quoi s'occuper des différentes blessures de Castiel.

Il l'allongea sur le matelas avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il remarqua ensuite son T-shirt _AC/DC_ laissé en vrac sur les draps, il l'attrapa afin de le plier consciencieusement et le posa sur la table de chevet. Sam le rejoint rapidement avec la trousse à pharmacie et Kevin en renfort. Ils entreprirent de lui retirer son haut afin de pouvoir s'occuper des plaies couvrant son corps.

Les trois hommes grimacèrent en même temps en découvrant son état. Déjà, juste le fait de le mettre torse-nu avait été difficile, car ses blessures avaient commencé à coller au tissus. Et alors qu'elles avaient arrêté de saigner lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'Impala, elles se rouvrirent quand le vêtement fut enlevé.

Les deux frères s'activèrent alors afin de les désinfecter, parce que, bien que ça faisait mal à Dean de l'admettre, ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire d'autre.

Au moment où ils eurent fini, Kevin, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, s'avança alors et commença à l'ausculter sous le regard mi surpris mi curieux des Winchester.

\- Ça devrait aller, il a juste besoin de se reposer. J'imagine qu'il a mal supporté d'expérimenter la douleur à l'échelle humaine, et accumulée à la fatigue de son « voyage », ça l'a terrassé, expliqua-t-il en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Il releva la tête et se confronta aux sourcils froncés de ses deux amis, qui avaient l'air de lui dire « mec, mais d'où tu sors ça ? ».

\- J'ai un peu étudié la médecine, un président se doit d'en connaître les rudiments, se justifia le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

Sam et Dean ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en se rappelant de son rêve d'être le premier président asiatique des États-Unis. En devenant Prophète, et surtout en les suivant, il avait vu son souhait le plus cher se faire détruire en beauté. Ses chances d'entrer dans une université prestigieuse s'étaient réduites à néant, balayant d'un même geste tout avenir glorieux possible.

\- Attends, et tu nous dis ça que maintenant ? Tu pouvais pas plutôt venir nous aider en nous voyant revenir blessés de chasse ? Pesta l'aîné.

\- Eh, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais infirmier professionnel non plus ! Puis j'aime pas spécialement ça, je préfère plutôt établir un diagnostic que de soigner à proprement parler.

\- Tu.. Tu te fous de moi ?! S'emporta le chasseur. Tu te rends compte de l'aide précieuse que tu aurais pu nous apporter ?

\- Les gars, c'est pas tout, mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour se quereller ? Intervint le cadet.

Son frère se mit alors à souffler avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

\- Sortez d'ici et allez vous reposer. Je reste là.

Encore une fois, sa voix laissait entendre qu'il ne souffrirai d'aucune contradiction. Ils s'exécutèrent donc, et Sam ne manqua pas de donner une tape affective sur l'épaule de son aîné, qui s'empressa de tirer la chaise de bureau pour pouvoir s'asseoir aux côtés du brun.

Quand le géant et le Prophète furent revenus au salon, ce premier se tourna vers son ami.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé pour la façon dont se conduit Dean, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est mort d'inquiétude et ne sait pas réagir autrement qu'avec violence quand il est dans cet état-là, sans oub... S'interrompit-il lorsque Kevin l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Non, attends, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, c'est de ma faute. Je commence à le connaître, et j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Disons que j'aurais mieux fait de calmer le jeu plutôt que de répondre.

\- Certes, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de passer ses nerfs sur toi.

Son interlocuteur eut un nouveau mouvement d'épaules.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, il est inquiet. Ajoute à cela une bonne dose de culpabilité et son tempérament explosif, le résultat était plutôt prévisible.

-Ouais, mais quand même... Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cet idiot aussi est en mauvais état, mais il n'a même pas tenté de se soigner. Et pourtant, je suis prêt à parier qu'il souffre.

\- C'est sûr qu'à en juger par l'hématome que j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir sur sa joue, les anges n'ont pas été tendres.

\- Je vais aller lui préparer une poche de glaçons, puisque de toutes évidences, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il le fasse de lui-même, se décida Sam en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Bonne idée, ce serait dommage que Castiel retrouve son Roméo à moitié défiguré.

Dans l'autre pièce, le géant laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Le premier depuis que le bunker avait été déverrouillé.

[…]

Dean avait passé un jour complet auprès de l'ancien ange, sans bouger, si ce n'est pour aller aux toilettes. Il s'était d'ailleurs endormi à même la chaise de bureau, pourtant inconfortable. Seulement une heure ou deux, mais il en avait eu besoin.

Sam lui avait effectivement apporté des glaçons, qui permirent à sa joue de dégonfler, bien qu'il gardait une méchante trace violette.

L'état de l'ancien ange ne s'était pas spécialement amélioré, mais pas aggravé non plus, toujours inconscient. Le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il respirait toujours de temps en temps.

Alors qu'il avait son regard figé sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun qui laissaient passer un fin filet d'air, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, suivie de la voix de son frère.

\- Dean, il faut que tu sortes de cette chambre... Viens au moins manger avec nous. Je ne te demande pas de partir faire un tour pendant des heures, mais seulement de changer de décor pour ne serait-ce qu'une vingtaine de minutes, reprit-il en voyant que son interlocuteur s'apprêtait à répondre, et visiblement à la négative. Après tu pourras revenir à son chevet et on te laissera tranquille, je te le promet.

Le chasseur lança un dernier coup d'œil au corps allongé sur les draps, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment se permettre de le laisser seul, puis obtempéra – de mauvaise grâce, il fallait bien le dire –.

Dans la cuisine, Kevin s'activait au fourneau et une bonne odeur de viande grillée régnait dans la pièce. Sam alla sortir une troisième assiette et l'ajouta aux deux autres déjà présentes sur la table. Apparemment, il n'était vraiment pas certain que Dean accepterait de le suivre.

\- Vous arrivez pile poil au bon moment, constata Kevin en saisissant une des deux poêle pour la poser sur le dessous de plat.

Dans celle-ci se trouvaient trois morceaux de bœuf – ils avaient préféré en avoir un en trop plutôt qu'un en moins suivant la décision de Dean –, et dans la seconde, que le Prophète posa près de la première, des pommes de terres sautées. Le ventre du châtain se mit alors à réagir, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait apparemment faim.

Cependant, il ne parvint pas à terminer son plat, l'estomac noué. Son frère et l'asiatique ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur, comprenant que son inquiétude était encore trop omniprésente pour qu'il retrouve l'appétit. Le chasseur ne décrocha pas un mot du repas, laissant les deux autres occupants du bunker faire la conversation.

Alors que l'aîné reposait sa bière, visiblement décidé à regagner sa place auprès du blessé, des bruits de pas retentirent jusqu'à la porte de la pièce. Il releva la tête et tomba sur l'ancien ange qui se tenait maladroitement dans le cadre de celle-ci. Castiel était torse-nu, des bandages bardant sa peau, les cheveux légèrement gras, le visage pâle, et les yeux cernés. Il avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs.

Néanmoins, Dean ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Son geste avait été strictement spontané, mais il avait eut besoin de sentir son ami contre lui, bien en vie. La boule dans son estomac avait enfin laissé sa place à une joie pure, le soulagement permettant à ses membres de se relâcher.

Le brun lui rendit gauchement son étreinte, passant ses bras dans son dos. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le cadet prit la parole sans tarder.

\- Bon, moi je vais aller récupérer la voiture à Inavale. Kevin, tu viens ? Il va falloir quelqu'un pour la conduire pendant que je serai dans l'autre.

\- J'arrive.

Sam donna une tape amicale sur le bras de l'ancien être céleste en passant à côté de lui, signifiant par ce fait qu'il était heureux de le voir debout. Le Prophète préféra le lui faire comprendre en lui souriant tout en lui faisant un mouvement de tête. Castiel leur répondit d'un sourire.

Une fois la porte du QG refermée derrière les deux comploteurs, Dean prit une grande inspiration.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent, et cette fois-ci, pas d'issue possible. Il allait bien devoir faire face à ses sentiments.

\- Cas, écoute...

\- Non, c'est bon Dean, je sais, l'arrêta-t-il, sa voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude. J'ai agis bêtement, je n'aurais jamais dû sortir et m'exposer à un tel danger. Je suis désolé, et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles.

\- Que je t'en veuille ? Répéta le Winchester – comment pouvait-il penser ça après le _câlin_ qu'il venait de lui donner ? –. Non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça si je ne t'y avais pas poussé, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! De nous deux, celui qui a agis comme un con, c'est bien moi.

\- Pourquoi Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'aîné se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La voilà, la question tant redoutée.

\- Cas, je... Je sais pas, ok ? C'est... Compliqué, souffla-t-il.

Il vit le regard de son interlocuteur s'assombrir. Effectivement, pour des explications claires et précises, on repassera. Désormais l'ex soldat de Dieu devait penser qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons précises à ce qu'il l'évite. De mieux en mieux.

\- Non, attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfin, je sais pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça, mais... Bordel, Cas... Ne m'oblige pas à le dire !

Malheureusement pour lui, le penchement de tête doublé du froncement de sourcils du brun lui indiquèrent qu'il allait devoir être plus clair, parce que l'ancien ange était clairement perdu. Et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Si un jour un gars dont il était proche s'éloignait tout à coup en lui sortant ensuite comme explications « ne m'oblige pas à le dire », il y aurait eu de grandes chances pour qu'il lui mette un pain.

\- Bon, très bien, je... Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que... Eh bien... Je... Oh, et puis merde !

De voir Castiel là, comme ça, devant lui avec sa fameuse moue dubitative sur le visage – qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir, il devait l'avouer – il ne put s'en empêcher. Et puis si les mots lui manquaient, quoi de mieux que des gestes pour s'exprimer ?

Il attrapa doucement mais fermement la nuque de son vis-à-vis et avança son visage pour enfin goûter ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, et bon Dieu, que c'était agréable !

D'abord surpris, Cas écarquilla les yeux. Dean se força à se reculer, le baiser avait été bref, juste bouche contre bouche. Mais il en voulait plus, tellement plus !

Contre toutes attentes, ce fut le brun qui passa un bras derrière la taille du chasseur pour venir le coller contre lui et reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Si le premier contact avait été chaste, celui-ci était impétueux, passionné.

Fermant les yeux, l'ancien ange passa sa langue sur la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier, comprenant ce qu'il cherchait à faire, l'entrouvrit avec plaisir pour sentir une langue taquine venir caresser la sienne.

La seconde main de Castiel avait trouvé sa place sur la joue du châtain, tandis que celles de l'aîné étaient accrochées à sa nuque et à son dos, touchant ainsi sa peau découverte.

Le baiser dura longtemps, l'un comme l'autre profitant intensément de l'instant. Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir sur quoi se concentrer. Ses doigts s'agrippant au corps brûlant du brun, le goût de sa bouche s'imprimant à jamais dans sa mémoire, la soie de sa langue, son odeur entêtante, le battement effréné de son propre cœur ou la sensation de vertige dans son estomac.

C'était brutal, puissant, comme une bourrasque de vent emportant tout sur son passage. C'était destructeur, autant pour Dean que pour les barrières qu'il s'était efforcé d'ériger entre eux.

Au fur et à mesure que l'intensité du baiser augmentait, leur excitation prenait également de l'ampleur. Leurs corps les dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la chambre du chasseur, toujours emmêlés, butant contre les meubles et les murs, leurs lèvres refusant de se lâcher.

Ils finirent enfin par s'échouer sur le lit. Les mains devinrent plus avides, se débarrassant de leurs vêtements, caressant la peau à leur portée, leur bouche firent de même, s'appropriant chaque parcelle de l'épiderme enflammé de leur vis-à-vis. Les gémissements et halètements fusaient dans la pièce, la sueur perlait sur leurs corps en action, le plaisir grandissait au rythme des coups de bassin de Cas, faisant se cambrer Dean sous lui, des frissons les secouant de part en part.

Les doigts se lièrent sur les draps, les gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir, les mouvements s'accélérèrent, et la jouissance les frappa de plein fouet, la tête de l'ancien ange au creux du cou du châtain.

Le silence finit par reprendre possession de la pièce, en dehors de leur respiration erratique. L'ex ange vint se coucher aux côtés de son désormais amant, et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre lui.

\- Ça va, tes blessures ? Fit Dean quelques instants plus tard, leur respiration calmée de même que leur rythme cardiaque.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai été tellement pris par l'euphorie du moment que si elles se sont manifestées, je ne m'en suis pas réellement rendu-compte. Et même maintenant, elles ne me gênent pas plus que ça.

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, après tout Cas avait eu à gérer bien pire comme situation, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Le chasseur commençait d'ailleurs à se dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

\- Dean ? Reprit le brun.

\- Hm ? Réagit paresseusement le concerné.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris pourquoi tu m'évitais...

Le chasseur se figea légèrement, son esprit se remettant graduellement à cogiter après le vide laissé par son précédent orgasme. Eh merde, il pensait que l'ancien soldat de Dieu en avait saisi la raison, et qu'il n'aurait pas à la formuler de vive voix !

\- Tu peux me l'expliquer de nouveau ?

Le Winchester baissa les yeux vers son compagnon, qui était appuyé sur sa poitrine. Il rencontra alors le sourire luxurieux de celui-ci, et fut presque soulagé de découvrir qu'il avait en réalité parfaitement assimilé la situation. Il se mit à sourire lubriquement en retour.

\- Déjà prêt pour le second round Cas ?

Pour toutes réponses, l'ancien soldat céleste repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, se relevant afin de recouvrir le corps de l'aîné à l'aide du sien.

[…]

Dès lors, l'ambiance du bunker s'adoucit, retrouvant sa légèreté des premiers jours.

Certes, la menace que représentait les anges les empêchait de profiter pleinement, mais au moins Castiel – qui s'était vite rétabli – pouvait enfin sortir du repaire des Hommes de Lettres. Toujours accompagné par un des Winchester, certes, mais après avoir passé presque deux mois enfermé, il avait l'impression de se sentir revivre.

La relation entre Dean et Cas était au beau fixe, et déterminée à rester ainsi. Sam et Kevin étaient bien sûr au courant, et bien que le chasseur avait eu un peu de mal avec la situation dans un premier temps, il avait fini par l'assumer pleinement.

Il n'était toujours pas question de démonstration d'affection en public, mais on pouvait distinguer quelques baisers volés, des regards remplis de passion, et des mains qui s'accrochaient discrètement à tout moment de la journée. Et puis ils partageaient désormais la chambre du châtain.

À présent, Dean ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il aimait encore plus le matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait contre la peau chaude de l'ancien être céleste. Lorsqu'il sentait un baiser être déposé sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'ils en profitaient parfois pour faire l'amour. Lorsqu'ils se levaient pour rejoindre la cuisine et que Cas était à moitié nu – voire totalement –.

Et l'idée de fuir ne l'effleurait même pas une seule seconde.

 **FIN.**

Et voilà pour cette histoire, j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié la fin, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas qu'il n'y ait pas réellement eu LA conversation entre Dean et Cas, mais je sais pas, j'ai juste beaucoup de mal à voir Dean étaler ses sentiments, je l'imaginais plus s'exprimer avec des gestes.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fiction, et vos follows, favoris et reviews m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur.

Après, pour ceux et celles que ça peut intéresser, sachez que j'ai une autre fiction en préparation, elle est même déjà en cours d'écriture ! Donc j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur celle-ci. ;)

En attendant, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me faire savoir si la fin a été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

En vous remerciant pour m'avoir lue, à la prochaine ! :)


End file.
